1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flatbed scanner, and more particularly, to a flatbed scanner with a self-driven scanning module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Image scanners are commonly used for scanning documents into computers. The most commonly used scanners are flatbed scanners. The scanning module of a prior art flatbed scanner is installed under a transparent platform for scanning a document placed on the transparent platform. The scanning module does not have any self-driven device mounted on its body to drive the scanning module directly, and thus requires a driving device installed inside the scanner to pull it back and forth along a track mechanism, maintain its balance and scanning direction, etc. The driving device usually comprises a stepping motor, several wheels rotatably fixed at various positions inside the scanner, and a connecting mechanism such as steel strips or a circular belt mounted on the wheels for pulling the scanning module. The structures of such prior art driving devices are usually quite complex which are very costly and difficult to install or maintain.